


Проблема в тебе

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Wayward_jr



Series: Midi, R-NC17 [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять причин, почему Дженсена бесит новый сосед, и одна — почему нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проблема в тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trouble With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322003) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Проблема в тебе"

***  
  
Том Вэллинг — задница.  
Прекрасно известный Дженсену факт, который подтверждается еще и тем, что Том надевает разные носки по крайней мере три раза в неделю.  
  
— Дженсен, я влюбился! — однажды заявляет Том в восторге. И это во вторник, черт побери!  
  
Дженсен безучастно смотрит на него.  
  
Том принимается яростно жестикулировать — впустую.   
  
Дженсен приподнимает бровь.  
  
Том глубоко вздыхает и пытается обворожительно улыбнуться, совсем как щеночек-очаровашка.   
  
— Я влюбился в парня с бродячей ярмарки — Майка. Завтра он уезжает, и я вместе с ним. Джен. Джен, я знаю, ты редко ходишь на свидания, поэтому тебе этого не понять… Я не могу остаться здесь — мое сердце разобьется на мелкие осколки!  
  
Задница.  
  
— Меня зовут Дженсен, а не Джен.  
  
Том молча смотрит, а потом на его лице расцветает улыбка. Дженсен знает эту улыбку. И страстно ее ненавидит.  
  
— Не волнуйся, Джен… сен, я знаю, где найти тебе отличного соседа.  
  
Вот так Дженсен Эклз и оказался в одной квартире с парнем, который знает другого парня, который работает с парнем, который раньше работал с Томом, до того как Том Задница сбежал с чертовым цирком.  
  
Другими словами, полная катастрофа. Более известная под именем Джаред Падалеки.  
  
***  
  
Тут следует заметить, что Дженсен любит порядок. Ради всего святого, он же работает архитектором! Разве выживешь без аккуратности?! Допустим, его поведение уже граничит с навязчивым неврозом, но кому хуже от того, что каждый раз перед уходом он проверяет плиту? А если дом взлетит на воздух? И цифра четыре такая классная — ровная и четкая… Так что его привычка делать все подходами по четыре абсолютно нормальная, мама глупости говорит.  
  
Дженсен любит свою квартиру. Она большая, просторная, оформлена в пастельных тонах. И дорогая. Вот почему он не сводит глаз с пятен на холодильнике из нержавеющей стали — без разводов, как обещали в рекламе, — и проклинает само существование нового соседа, без которого, увы, Дженсен не потянул бы арендную плату.  
  
— Привет, Джен! — Джаред врывается в кухню со своей фирменной дурацкой улыбкой до ушей. И эти чертовы ямочки на щеках.  
  
Дженсен сглатывает.  
— Пожалуйста, зови меня Дженсен. Прозвища — это так неоригинально.  
  
— Может, в этом и есть весь смысл, — возражает Джаред, а затем смущенно склоняет голову. На лицо тут же падают длинные пряди — и нет, Дженсену категорически не хочется нежно заправить их Джареду за ухо.  
  
Они живут вместе уже две недели, когда Дженсен возвращается с работы и застает Джареда на когда-то безукоризненно чистой кухне. Тот готовит что-то подозрительно похожее на спагетти карбонара. Пахнет божественно, а Джаред наклоняется над кастрюлей и что-то напевает под нос, покачивая бедрами в такт.  
  
— Ты взял мою панчетту?  
  
Джаред резко оборачивается, шипя от боли, когда на кожу попадают горячие брызги с плиты. Он стоит босиком, одетый только в поношенные джинсы и футболку. Дженсен никогда-никогда не ходит по дому босой — разве только перед тем как залезть в душ, но даже тогда это кажется ему неприличным.  
  
— Дженсен, привет! Рад, что ты дома. Я купил вина, надеюсь «Шираз» тебе понра…  
  
Джаред резко замолкает, когда Дженсен подлетает к холодильнику и рывком распахивает дверцу. Он выхватывает бутылку соуса из маринованных пикули с наклейкой «Дженсен» и машет ей перед носом у Джареда.  
  
— Ты видишь, Джаред? Тут мое имя. Так же, как на моей панчетте. Или меня теперь зовут Джаред? — фыркает Дженсен. Он не понимает, с чего так бесится. Паста пахнет потрясающе, а зачем ему вообще нужна эта панчетта, уже и не вспомнить. Но в доме новый человек, такой большой и неряшливый, а Том — задница, и Дженсен не знает, какую игру затеял Джаред со своей готовкой, вином и дурацкими улыбками.  
  
Джаред ошеломленно замирает, но быстро приходит в себя:   
— Прости меня, Дженсен. Обещаю, в следующий раз буду внимательней.  
  
Дженсен теряет дар речи от такого вежливого извинения. Он внезапно чувствует себя мудаком, но не знает, как исправить положение, не признав свою вину.  
  
Джаред проводит пятерней по волосам, и Дженсен очень надеется, что тот вымоет руки перед тем, как снова начнет готовить. Хотя ему-то какая разница, он же есть не собирается.  
  
— Так тебе нравится «Шираз»? — с надеждой спрашивает Джаред в повисшей тишине.  
  
— Я не пью, — бормочет Дженсен. Он ставит соус на место — на нужную полочку рядом с дижонской горчицей — и уходит в свою комнату.  
  
И, конечно же, не оборачивается.  
  
***  
  
Соседи Дженсена его ненавидят. Странно, учитывая, что он — тихий, вежливый и не оставляет мусор, который может привлечь тараканов и мышей. Но они совершенно точно его ненавидят. Сначала он подозревал, что с ним что-то не так, но другой сосед, мистер Коллинз, всегда тепло здоровается при встрече. С другой стороны, мистер Коллинз любит сидеть на крыльце с трубкой в зубах и какаду на плече, так что, возможно, он просто плохо разбирается в людях.  
  
А теперь представьте его раздражение, когда, вернувшись с работы, он застает своих соседок — Шарлотту и Ким, симпатичную лесбийскую пару, — восторженно окруживших Джареда.  
  
— Ой, Джаред, ты такой милый! — Шарлотта умильно — невероятно! — воркует, поглаживая Джареда по груди, когда тот подхватывает сразу все пять пакетов с покупками своими гигантскими мускулистыми ручищами.   
  
— Да, Джаред, обязательно заглядывай к нам после ужина, я готовлю обалденные кексы, — щебечет Ким, подмигивая улыбающемуся Джареду. Вот же тупой потный… потрясающий болван.  
  
— Без проблем, дамы, в любое время. Если у вас снова засорится слив, только скажите, — любезно предлагает Джаред, а Дженсен грубо фыркает.  
  
Звук привлекает их внимание, и Дженсен начинает срочно обдумывать план бегства, пока они не накинулись на него — ждать лести и воркования точно не приходится.  
  
— Дженсен, привет, — Джаред расплывается в улыбке от уха до уха. Да сколько можно-то!  
  
Шарлотта и Ким переглядываются, закатив глаза.   
  
— Мистер Эклз, вы не могли в следующий раз убавлять музыку? То, что вы слушали прошлым вечером, было больше похоже на кошек, воющих тирольские песни, — самодовольно усмехается Ким.  
  
Дженсен ахает и прикусывает костяшки, чтобы не двинуть кулаком в стену.  
  
— Это же была «Каста Дива» в исполнении Марии Каллас! Вы, верно, шутите?!  
  
— А что, похоже? — бесстрастно спрашивает Ким, а Шарлотта хихикает.  
  
Джаред замирает с растерянным видом, так и не опустив тяжеленные сумки, хотя ручки уже врезаются в ладони. Дженсен против воли замечает напрягшиеся бицепсы.  
  
— Дженсен, подожди меня, ладно? Можем заказать чего-нибудь тайского и посмотреть «Проект подиум»…   
  
Дженсен моментально ощетинивается, как еж: он же точно знает, что Джаред терпеть не может тайскую кухню и «Проект подиум». Вот серьезно, чего он добивается?  
  
— Почему бы тебе не свалить к своим новым друзьям на кексы? А я пойду слушать тирольское пение котов в наушниках, чтобы никому не мешать! — с яростью выплевывает Дженсен и с грохотом захлопывает дверь за собой.  
  
Он пытается выровнять тяжелое дыхание, прислонившись к двери. Блядский Джаред Падалеки! Дженсен живет тут уже четыре года, с окончания школы, а Джаред умудрился стать популярнее его за каких-то четыре недели!  
  
Внезапно он чувствует себя очень одиноким, вот только почему?  
  
***  
  
Джаред красивый.  
  
Дженсен даже не пытается отрицать этот факт, как бы ему ни хотелось обратного. И пусть Том сколько угодно считает его евнухом, Дженсен — нормальный гей с отличным либидо и, на минуточку, способен оценить красивое мужское тело!  
  
У Джареда огромные сильные плечи, плавно переходящие в каменные бицепсы, — так и видишь, как он с легкостью подхватывает кого-нибудь на руки. А еще безупречно рельефная грудь с небольшими упругими сосками, вокруг которых растет идеальное количество волос, спускающихся дорожкой по мраморным кубикам пресса прямо к…  
  
Черт побери, Дженсен так и оставался бы в счастливом неведении относительно всех этих подробностей, если бы Джаред не разгуливал по квартире полуголым.  
  
Где-то месяца через два после переезда Джаред внезапно появляется из ванной в одном лишь крошечном белом полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер. Дженсен замирает в коридоре с распахнутым ртом (про такой говорят «муха залетит» — можно подумать, он способен настолько запустить квартиру, чтоб мухи завелись).  
  
— Привет, — Джаред поднимает руки и расчесывает пальцами влажные волосы. На животе у него напрягаются мышцы, и Дженсен старательно не смотрит на исчезающую за краем полотенца дорожку волос.  
  
— Привет, — хрипло откликается Дженсен, вжимаясь в стену, чтобы не дай бог ни одна часть роскошного мокрого тела не коснулась его, когда Джаред проходит мимо.  
  
К несчастью, наступает лето. Сначала Дженсену кажется, что наконец-то наступит облегчение: он включает кондиционер на полную мощность, и будь прокляты счета за электричество. Но нет — Джаред продолжает разгуливать без рубашки, а из вечно сползающих треников, джинсов и пижамных штанов соблазнительно выглядывают тазовые косточки. Джаред утверждает, что ему нисколечко не холодно, вот только по коже у него бегут мурашки, а соски сжимаются в маленькие упругие бусинки.  
  
— Ты не замерз? — однажды вечером Дженсен спрашивает прямо в лоб. Они сидят на диване, смотрят документальный фильм про акул и едят стир-фрай, который Джаред приготовил на скорую руку. Оказывается, от него огромная польза на кухне, когда он не ворует еду Дженсена.  
  
Джаред сидит рядом в одних баскетбольных шортах, широко раздвинув ноги, просто на грани приличия. Дженсен усиленно старается смотреть в телевизор, а не пялиться на полуголое великолепие рядом.   
  
— Не, у меня кровь горячая, — подмигивает Джаред, и Дженсен понимает, что его план — не сводить взгляда с телевизора — полностью провалился.  
  
— Ладно, но когда подхватишь воспаление легких и загремишь в больницу, то даже не надейся увильнуть от квартплаты, — саркастично замечает Дженсен.  
  
— Не-а, я просто заставлю тебя проявить ко мне исключительную, персональную заботу, — широко улыбается Джаред, тыкая Дженсена под ребра палочкой для еды.  
  
— Прекрати, это звучит пошло, — стонет Дженсен, отталкивая его с полуулыбкой. Ну, с совсем-совсем маленькой.  
  
Эх, если бы только Джаред научился нормально одеваться — может, тогда Дженсен и смог бы сконцентрироваться на фильме…   
  
Или жизни в целом.  
  
***  
  
По мнению Дженсена, их соседские отношения зашли в тупик. Возможно — разумеется, в самом тайном уголке души, — он даже считает Джареда своим другом. Дженсен умудрился привыкнуть к вечному отсутствию рубашек, а Джаред с тех пор ни разу не притронулся к его соусу из маринованных пикули. Даже когда делал хот-доги четвертого июля, а своего не оказалось. Дженсен тогда поделился: Джаред выглядел таким несчастным, что устоять было невозможно.  
  
Джаред начинает ему нравиться. Совсем чуть-чуть. Наедине с собой — например, ночью в кровати, — Дженсен может позволить себе признаться в этом. Ведь никто не пострадает от правды. Кроме него самого.  
  
Однажды ночью Джаред приводит девушку. С длинными темными волосами, пухлыми губами и свежим румянцем.  
  
Дженсен сидит на диване. Он записал для Джареда матч, даже не подглядел в финальный счет — хотел порадоваться или огорчиться вместе. А еще сварил чечевичный суп, купил вкусный хлеб и думал… что? Дженсен не знает, о чем он думал.  
  
— Привет, меня зовут Джен, — девушка машет рукой, держась за запястье Джареда. И уже не важно, что там думал Дженсен.  
  
К горлу подступает необъяснимая тошнота, и Дженсен судорожно сглатывает.   
  
— Эм, приятно познакомиться. Я себя что-то не очень хорошо чувствую, наверное, пойду…  
  
На следующий день Дженсен сидит в комнате до тех пор, пока наконец не слышит перешептывания в коридоре и звук закрывающейся входной двери.  
  
Некоторое время отношения между ними натянутые, но, убедившись в гетеросексуальности Джареда, Дженсен отчасти чувствует облегчение. Пусть это и клише: «Гей влюбляется в своего гетеросексуального соседа», — зато к нему возвращается чувство стабильности и нормальности.  
  
Влюбляется. Вот дерьмо.  
  
Всю следующую неделю Дженсен не вылезает с работы. А вот просто так.  
  
Утро, когда он просыпается и сталкивается на кухне с охрененно красивым парнем (не Джаредом), занимает топовую строчку в его личном хит-параде дерьмовых моментов. В паре со старым инцидентом в колледже, когда он случайно застал Чада, соседа по комнате в общаге, за попыткой самоотсоса.   
  
Не-Джаред держит мюсли «Рейзин Брэн» с наклейкой «Дженсен» — и это последняя капля. Дженсен выхватывает коробку и скрывается в своей комнате.  
  
Ладно, Джаред не такой гетеро, как он думал. Тогда почему Дженсен чувствует себя еще несчастней, чем обычно?  
  
Внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на Тома, мерзко хихикает.  
  
***  
  
Первый раз Джаред списывает все на случайность. Говорит, что не подумал.  
  
Джаред дико опаздывает на работу, поэтому врывается в ванную и бросается к раковине за зубной щеткой.   
  
Дженсен же в это время дрочит в душе и моментально кончает, услышав джаредово сонное «Прости, я жутко опаздываю», произнесенное его фирменным хриплым голосом с техасским акцентом. Дженсен хватается за стену, чтобы не рухнуть на пол, и пытается сдержать тяжелое посторгазменное дыхание, а если точнее — имя Джареда, которое твердил без конца, пока дрочил.  
  
Второй раз случается в этот же вечер. Дженсен лежит, растянувшись на своей тщательно заправленной двуспальной кровати. Он послал к черту все попытки отрицать, что безнадежно и глупо хочет по меньшей мере переспать со своим тупым ничего не подозревающим соседом-неряхой.  
  
На днях коллега позвал его на свидание. Милый парень по имени Крис, с голубыми глазами, длинными каштановыми волосами и ухмылкой, обещающей незабываемый вечер, если бы Дженсен согласился. Но, отказывая Крису, Дженсен думал только о том, что ему придется наклониться для поцелуя, а хотелось совсем другого.  
  
То, чего ему хочется, валяется, наверное, за смежной стеной на своей собственной двуспальной кровати — естественно, разобранной и измятой. Но Дженсен редко получает желаемое — усвоил это в раннем детстве и с тех пор никогда не забывал, словно окружив этим знанием свое сердце как силовым полем.  
  
Дженсен закрывает глаза и запускает руку в трусы, обхватывая член. Если сосредоточиться, то можно почувствовать запах Джареда — «Олд Спайс» и сладости. Дженсен сжимает пальцы и представляет на их месте ладонь Джареда — такую широкую, шире, чем его собственная. Он проводит большим пальцем по головке, размазывает смазку по члену. Резко поворачивает кисть, когда ведет вверх, представляя, как мозоли — которых у него самого никогда не было, — цепляют кожу, а в шею утыкаются улыбающиеся губы. И эти чертовы ямочки!  
  
— Джаред, — захлебывается он низким стоном и минуту спустя кончает себе в руку.  
  
Дверь тихо скрипит, и Дженсен не осмеливается открыть глаза. Он нарочно не притворил ее, вот только вопрос — зачем?  
  
Дженсен чувствует на себе чужой взгляд, замирает и тонет в ощущении того, что он — с заляпанной спермой рукой в трусах — лежит перед Джаредом, как на выставке.  
  
Дверь тихо закрывается, и он медленно выдыхает, только сейчас осознав, что, оказывается, не дышал все это время.  
  
***  
  
Неделю спустя Дженсен сидит в гостиной, методично вспоминая все причины, по которым Джаред его бесит. На данный момент их пять, и хотя рядом с каждой есть оговорка, тем не менее вот они — записаны черным по белому. Дженсен касается листка, надеясь, что тот поможет ему прозреть и возненавидеть Джареда, выкинуть из головы свое безумное увлечение.  
  
Джаред входит в комнату, кинув сумку на кресло, и Дженсен мысленно отмечает: добавить в список «раскидывает вещи по всему дому».  
  
— Чем занят? — спрашивает вместо приветствия Джаред, и Дженсен удивленно поднимает глаза. Он еще никогда не слышал в его голосе столько раздражения.  
  
Дженсен инстинктивно прижимает к груди листок и пожимает плечами:   
— Да так, список покупок делаю.  
  
Джаред молча смотрит на него с минуту:   
— Да? Дай посмотреть, мне тоже нужно пару вещей.  
  
— Нет! — протестует Дженсен, когда Джаред наклоняется и пытается вытащить список из рук.  
  
— Почему это? — жарко требует Джаред, выхватывая листок из рук Дженсена, прежде чем тот успевает воспротивиться. В комнате воцаряется напряженная тишина, когда Джаред замечает заголовок: «Причины, по которым Джаред меня бесит». На его лице появляется расстроенная гримаса.  
  
— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — бормочет Дженсен, краснея. Он подтягивает колени к груди и прижимается к ним лицом.  
  
Закончив читать, Джаред бросает на Дженсена сердитый взгляд:   
— Ты идиот.  
  
Дженсен съеживается и задерживает дыхание — словно ожидая, что Джаред его ударит. Что вряд ли, но, с другой стороны, лучше бы ударил: выражение лица Джареда куда большее наказание.  
  
— Номер первый. Съедает всю мою подписанную еду, — он начинает читать, и Дженсен понимает, как мелочно это звучит. Джаред на секунду замолкает, а затем встряхивает головой, словно пытаясь прогнать посторонние мысли, и продолжает:   
— Дженсен, я тогда хотел произвести на тебя впечатление. Хотел тебе понравиться, а мама всегда говорила, что путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок.  
  
— Джаред… — Дженсен пытается остановить его, но тот поднимает ладонь, словно приказывая заткнуться.  
  
— Номер два. Переманивает соседей. Дженсен, серьезно?  
  
— Я не это имел в виду, — ворчит Дженсен, возводя глаза к потолку.  
  
— Опустим, что Шарлотта и Ким очень милые, да еще и пекут офигенные кексы. На самом деле я подружился с ними, чтобы узнать побольше про тебя, придурок! Решил, что они знакомы с тобой дольше всех. А от Коллинза и его какаду у меня мурашки.  
  
Дженсен, не сдержавшись, смеется, а потом снова заливается румянцем:   
— Да, какаду слегка буйный.  
  
На губах Джареда появляется еле заметная улыбка — похоже, кризис миновал. Он заваливается на диван рядом с Дженсеном, который все еще сидит, сжавшись в комок.  
  
— Номер три. Постоянно ходит раздетым.  
  
В этот момент Джаред поднимает на него глаза, и Дженсен вздрагивает. Нет, не может быть: разве Джаред способен смотреть на него с таким желанием?   
  
— Я все время хожу раздетым в надежде, что ты, черт возьми, наконец-то заметишь и обратишь на меня внимание!  
  
— Но… — запинается Дженсен, показывая на список. — А как же номер четыре?  
  
Джаред с ухмылкой читает:   
— Номер четыре. Спит с разными сексуальными парнями и девушками, но не со мной. — И пожимает плечами, глядя на Дженсена: — Джен мой лучший друг. Она подумала, если парень, который мне нравится, не обращает на меня внимания, то можно попробовать заставить его ревновать.  
  
У Дженсена отвисает челюсть:   
— И ты решил, что провести ночь с женщиной — это ответ на все проблемы?!  
  
Джаред слегка краснеет:   
— Да, это я не продумал. Вот почему в следующий раз мой приятель, Мэтт, предложил свою помощь.  
  
— Тот классный полуголый красавчик, который пытался съесть мои мюсли?  
  
— Он самый. Стоп, но разве это не я классный полуголый красавчик? — дразнится Джаред, на что Дженсен лишь поднимает глаза к небу.  
  
— Может быть. Ты ничего так, — смягчается Дженсен и, расслабившись немного, опускает ноги на пол.  
  
— Угу, это, наверное, уже номер пять?   
  
Дженсен глубоко вдыхает, когда Джаред подсаживается ближе, томно глядя на него сквозь полуприкрытые веки.  
  
— Ага, номер пять.  
  
— Постоянно врывается, когда я дрочу на него, — медленно читает Джаред — и внезапно оказывается совсем рядом, почти касаясь губами губ. Как, блядь, ему удалось так быстро подобраться так близко?  
  
— Да, кстати, прекрати… — бормочет Дженсен, но не успевает договорить, как Джаред целует его.  
  
Сначала это лишь легкое касание губ, и Дженсен слишком удивлен и напуган происходящим, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать. Но Джаред целует настойчиво, касаясь языком плотно сжатых губ, и Дженсен размыкает рот со стоном, неожиданным для самого себя.  
  
Пролетают несколько жарких мгновений, прежде чем Дженсен замечает, что Джаред — при своем возмутительно огромном росте! — умудрился забраться к нему на колени, при этом ни на секунду не разрывая их жадного поцелуя. Дженсен запускает пальцы ему в волосы и притягивает ближе, и Джаред жалобно стонет сквозь поцелуй.   
  
— Все еще раздражаю?.. — спрашивает Джаред, целуя его в подбородок, — и как при таких невыносимых условиях можно собраться с мыслями для ответа?  
  
— Безумно, — настаивает Дженсен, снова притягивая Джареда за волосы, и целует сам, жадно и глубоко.  
  
Оторвавшись секунду спустя, Джаред прислоняется горячим лбом ко лбу Дженсена:   
— Может, переберемся в кровать, Джен?  
  
— Меня зовут Дженсен, задница.  
  
Джаред разражается хохотом.  
  
Однако десять минут спустя им уже не до смеха: Джаред умудрился раздеть их до трусов и повалить на свою кровать. Он накрывает Дженсена собой, целует усыпанную веснушками кожу и, двигаясь сверху вниз, добирается до живота, чтобы потом обвести пупок языком.  
  
Дженсен напрягается, когда Джаред целует выступающие тазовые косточки. У него давно, слишком давно никого не было, а это же Джаред — бессменная мечта всего последнего года. Дженсен в ужасе думает, что спустит в трусы раньше, чем Джаред успеет их с него стянуть.  
  
Джаред целует нежную кожу на внутренней стороне его бедер, стаскивая трусы. Член Дженсена хлопает по животу, Джаред утыкается в него носом, и Дженсен длинно стонет.  
  
— Джаред… — задыхается Дженсен, когда тот нежно проводит губами по всей длине.  
  
— Дженсен, так долго хотел. Почти с первого дня, — бормочет Джаред, выводя языком по члену замысловатые фигуры, от основания до самой головки.  
  
— Прости, что был таким идиотом, прости.  
  
Джаред шикает на него, а затем вбирает в рот только головку, прижимает языком снизу, обводит по кругу и облизывает самый кончик.  
  
— Джаред, господи, подожди, я же… — предупреждает Дженсен, смущенный своим слишком быстрым откликом, но не в состоянии ничего сделать с собой.  
  
Джаред выпускает член изо рта с пошлым чмоканием и, перекатившись на спину, затаскивает Дженсена на себя. Он обхватывает его за шею, сцепив пальцы в замок, притягивает для очередного поцелуя, раздвигает ноги, освобождая место для Дженсена.  
  
— Тебе нравится держать все под контролем, да, Дженсен? — Джаред жарко выдыхает ему в губы.   
  
— Да, — признается тот, мечась между стыдом и жгучим желанием.  
  
— Давай тогда, возьми, — Джаред тянется к тумбочке и вытаскивает из ящика… бутылочку смазки и презерватив. Улыбаясь, он вручает их Дженсену.  
  
— Уверен? — нервно сглатывает Дженсен, а Джаред ухмыляется и вместо ответа приглашающе раздвигает ноги.  
  
Дженсену этого достаточно — трусы с Джареда он практически срывает. Тот в ответ лишь удивленно смеется, у него каменный стояк, а член пропорционален чуть более чем полностью. В будущем у Дженсена большие планы на этот член, но сейчас ему просто жизненно необходимо вставить Джареду, иначе он кончит, как подросток, прямо ему на живот.  
  
Дженсен выдавливает смазку и, страстно целуя Джареда, обводит анус подушечкой пальца. Джаред всхлипывает прямо ему в губы, не разрывая поцелуя, когда Дженсен проталкивает палец внутрь. И выжидает, замерев, когда Джаред расслабится, а потом массирует стенки заднего прохода. Они все время целуются, а когда Дженсен добавляет второй палец, сгибая так, чтобы самую малость задевать простату, то Джаред судорожно хватает его за плечи.  
  
— Ну же, Дженсен, трахни меня, так хочу, хочу… — бормочет Джаред, прихватывая зубами его нижнюю губу. Он тянется за презервативом и вкладывает его Дженсену в свободную руку — другой тот продолжает растягивать Джареда; внутри уже три пальца, скользких от смазки, дырку аж саднит от напряжения, когда Дженсен засовывает их до костяшек.  
  
Дженсен вытаскивает пальцы, чтобы открыть презерватив, и Джаред стонет, жадно разглядывая стекающую по ладони блестящую смазку. Дженсену приходится сжать свой член у основания, чтобы не кончить от этих звуков.  
  
Джаред задирает ноги, обхватывая его за ребра, Дженсен медленно входит — только головкой, и Джаред невольно шипит. Дженсен замирает, волнуясь, все ли в порядке. Джаред такой тугой — просто до невозможности, — и Дженсену вынужден вспомнить соседского какаду, чтобы не кончить прямо здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Джаред? — голос срывается, тело дрожит от напряжения.  
  
— Прости, давно уже не… — выпаливает Джаред на выдохе, смеясь слегка безумно. Дженсен прикусывает губу и пытается выйти, но Джаред поджимается, удерживая его на месте. Зрачки у Джареда расплылись почти на всю радужку, отчего глаза кажутся совсем темными.  
  
— Ты куда, блядь? Давай же!   
  
Дженсена не надо просить дважды: он входит до конца одним плавным движением, от чего оба отчаянно стонут. Он застывает, прижимаясь яйцами к заднице Джареда, и наклоняется за поцелуем — получается лишь рассеянно провести губами.  
  
Они замирают в этой позе, деля дыхание на двоих, желая растянуть ощущение. Дженсен покрывает легкими поцелуями лицо Джареда, его веки, острые скулы, вниз до подбородка и обратно вверх, к нежной коже за ухом. Джаред лежит зажмурившись и приоткрыв рот, и Дженсен начинает двигаться — то коротко и резко, то медленно и глубоко. В комнате не слышно ничего, кроме хлюпанья, ритмичных хлопков и тяжелого дыхания.  
  
Дженсен обхватывает член Джареда, и все — тот резко выгибается и кончает, забрызгивая спермой руку Дженсена и их животы. Он сжимает член Дженсена так сильно, что тот дольше не выдерживает ни секунды и тоже кончает, наполняя спермой презерватив и со стоном утыкаясь Джареду в шею.  
  
Дженсен выходит из Джареда и, тяжело дыша, падает на кровать к нему под бок. Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. В тишине его снова охватывают сомнения, но тут Джаред переворачивается и обхватывает его руками и ногами, как сумасшедший осьминог.  
  
— Ты сильно разозлишься, если я скажу, что люблю тебя? — спрашивает Джаред очень тихо, спрятав лицо в потную шею Дженсена.  
  
Дженсен резко вдыхает, моментально теряя дар речи. Он чувствует, как Джаред напрягается, не услышав немедленного ответа, — нет, такого допускать нельзя!  
  
— Тебе придется научиться убирать шмотки в свою комнату, а не кидать на кресло по возвращении домой, — Дженсен отвечает ровным голосом, но при этом изо всех сил обнимает Джареда. — Я не позволю превратить квартиру в свинарник просто потому, что влюблен в тебя.  
  
Джаред замирает, а потом начинает смеяться, все еще прижимаясь губами к шее Дженсена, так что тот даже чувствует, как кожу задевают его зубы — они, конечно, кривые, но, господи, какие же милые!. А еще он уверен, что если посмотрит, то непременно увидит на щеках Джареда ямочки — такие глубокие, что в них можно утонуть.  
  
— М-м-м, пора устроить тебе встряску, — внезапно серьезно заявляет Джаред и прихватывает Дженсена зубами за подбородок.  
  
Дженсен вздрагивает. Впервые в жизни он рад отдаться на волю случая.  
  
Конец.


End file.
